The present technology relates to a control device, a control method, a program, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a control device, a control method, a program, and an electronic apparatus in which a cursor can be easily operated, for example, by a remote controller and the like on which sensors such as a touchpad, a joystick, a gyro, and the like are mounted.
Regarding a remote controller that remotely controls, for example, a television receiver (TV), a technology is proposed in which a user can easily recognize functions assigned to each button of the remote controller (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-223265)